Fucked
by Placeba
Summary: En cuanto a lo jodido que estaba, por primera vez Shane sentía que era... agradable estarlo. Drabble.


_Hola! Aquí traigo un pequeño Drabble (aunque me pase como con cincuenta y tantas letras xd) sobre una de mis parejas locas, y totalmente fuera del canon, de TWD (: El personaje de ella me encanta, es más, sufrí tanto con su muerte t.t, y Shane... bueno él no me gusta tanto... Osea, tiene buen cuerpo pero en la serie era un verdadero cabrón, sin embargo, mi disconformidad con su final es tanto que, la mayoría de Fics que tengo en mente de ésta serie, son con él como uno de los protas -.-, en fin, dejó esto colgado y haber si alguien se interesa (: _

_Les saluda, __**Cassie**._

Disclaimer: Ni la serie ni el cómic me pertenece. Este relato es_ sin fines de lucro._

* * *

**Fucked**

Ignorando las desconcertantes y atentas miradas de los demás, Shane Walsh, cabreado y más serio que nunca, transitó por el pequeño sendero que llevaba hacia la puerta de entrada en grandes zancadas, formando un incómodo silencio a su paso. Nadie se atrevió ni tuvo tiempo de dirigirle la palabra o cruzarse en su camino, nadie menos Rick Grimes quien, apenas lo atisbó cruzar el umbral de la puerta, no tardó en llegar hasta él. El Oficial lo conocía de sobra, y con esa expresión que Shane se traía no resultaba difícil deducir el rumbo que tomarían las cosas si antes no le calmaba. Sin embargo, un sordo Shane Walsh pasó a su lado sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada. El hombre lo ignoró por completo para dirigirse a la escalera y subir los escalones de dos en dos encontrándose rápidamente en la segunda planta de esa casa abandonada.

El pasillo estaba silente y carente de la luz del soleado medio día. Sólo una puerta entreabierta dejaba ver una estrecha estela de luz que coloreaba un par de maderas en el suelo. El análisis del pasillo quedó en el olvido conforme sus pasos, ahora extrañamente lentos y parsimoniosos, se hacían camino como un insecto embelesado por la luz del sol.

Luego de enfocar su mirada en la figura que se escondía dentro de esas cuatro paredes, Shane automáticamente apretó sus puños sin saber que era por tratar de estabilizar su inestable resuello causado por razones ajenas a un cansancio físico. Los rubios cabellos que lacios caían sobre unos hombros blanquecinos le parecieron centelleantes bajo el fulgor que se colaba entre las colinas transparentes. Shane tragó saliva y cerró la puerta tras su espalda. Si notó su presencia, ella no lo demostró. Sólo se mantuvo dedicada a observar el cristal de la ventana observando un punto fijo e inexistente en la nada; impasible, serena en su propia abstracción y más hermosa de lo que nunca le pareció. Su imagen le sabía desde el alivio más desconcertante, hasta al fastidio más monumental.

Jamás una persona le pareció tan estúpida y a la vez jodidamente bella.

Ni siquiera Lori.

—Lo siento, Shane —murmuró ella igual de indolente como llevaba siendo desde que su hermana murió. Aquella oración se reproducía en su mente como palabras insípidas, y hasta obligadas, que no bastaban para mitigar la preocupación, el miedo y la frustración que, inesperados, hicieron mella en él.

Necesitaba golpear algo o beber un buen trago, no obstante, Shane se decantó por una espontánea opción tan desconcertante para él como para ella que de paso lo llevó a entender lo que ni en su mente había podido interpretar con claridad. Acoplada bajo sus brazos la sintió más pequeña de lo ya era. Podía ser un pensamiento sin sentido e inadmisible, pero le nacía acercarla, tomarla y, quizás, no soltarla jamás. La incomodidad de un principio pronto fue sucedida por calma, una tranquilidad impropia de él, una encontrada señal de consuelo y confort, de sensaciones obsoletas que él mismo escondió y que, como un torrente, se desbordaban en los momentos precisos.

Sentía el irracional miedo, ese calor inigualable y las incontrolables ganas de quedarse así por otros minutos. Y en cuanto a lo jodido que estaba, por primera vez se sentía… agradable estarlo.

Amy, aun de pie al lado de la ventana, sólo cerró los ojos experimentando una singular paz que Shane sabía se esperaba de todos excepto él; en concreto de él. Pero que ella no objetara por el contacto tan íntimo que tenían hacía que a Shane se le olvidase, por unos pasajeros momentos, que los muertos volvían a la vida.

Oh si. Shane Walsh estaba bien jodido.


End file.
